You and Me
by JacobBlack18
Summary: Troy and Gabriella starts a relationship as friends with benefits. Will Gabriella have enough will power to get over the jealousy of Troy and other girls?


**Us**

**Chapter 1**

(Gabriella's POV)

I stare out the window at the trees. I seemed to be interest in the leaves flying back and forth in the rain. As I tuned out what my English teacher was saying, I drifted into my own little world. I started to think about what has been happening in my life for the past two months. I smile at the thought. You see I have met the one and only Troy Bolton two months ago.

_Two months ago_

_I rush out of the girls' locker room running late for my physics class. The halls had already cleared as I rush to my locker to grab the things I needed for class. As I turned the corner I bumped into a strong chest knocking me down. I look up to see the brightest blue pair of eyes in my life. _

_Suddenly I realized that I've just bumped into East High's playboy Troy Bolton. I just stay at him without saying a word. _

"_Hmm…you know it's not nice to stare," he said making me come back to reality. He extends his hand and helps me up. _

"_Thanks, sorry for bumping into you," I said. _

"_No problem. Aren't you suppose to be in class little lady?" _

"_I should ask you the same question and I'm not little."_

"_Well knowing that I pull quite a weight down these halls I can be late and not get in trouble. I can't say the same for you though." I suddenly realize he was right. _

"_Oh crap! I'm really late for physics now! Mr. Gordon is going to make a fit about it," I said as I began to run off. Suddenly I feel a pair of hands stop me and pull me back. _

"_Whoa, slow down. Now you say that you're late for Mr. Gordon's physics class?" _

"_Yeah and if you don't' let me go now I'm going to be more late."_

"_Wow, you're not use to being late to class are you?" _

"_What's it to you? You don't know me at all."_

"_Well then how about we get to know each other a little bit better?" _

"_Listen I don't have time for games right now! I have to go to class."_

"_Who says we were going to play games?"_

"_Troy I know your reputation around the school. You play with girls till you get what you want then you dump them without a care and move on."_

"_Well I might of change."_

"_People don't change Troy." Before Troy could respond they heard someone walking down the hall. With both of them not wanting to get in trouble, Troy pushes her up against a locker and plants his lips on hers. Gabriella was taken by surprise. It so happens Coach Bolton had walked down the halls that time of day. He spots them and whistles his whistle. _

"_Hey you two! You're suppose to be in class, not making out in the halls!" he yelled. Troy pulled away from Gabriella and looks to his dad. _

"_Troy?" _

"_Hey dad," he said sheepishly. _

"_Troy what are you doing out of class?" he looks to Gabriella who's face is flushed. _

"_Never mind that, get to class."_

"_Okay after I take her to her class. Can I have a pass for her dad?" Coach Bolton sighed as he pulled out a paper and signed a pass for him. _

"_Don't let me catch you doing this again. Understand?" _

"_Yes sir."_

"_Now get to class." Troy smiles at his dad and walks back to Gabriella who was still at the lockers shocked by the recent actions._

"_I asked my dad for a pass for you to get into class without any trouble," Troy said handing her the paper. Gabriella came back to her senses. _

"_What about you? Won't you get in trouble?" she asked. _

"_No one wants to get the superstar in trouble before the game on Friday. Besides you need it more than I do. Can I walk you to class?" _

"_Why? I mean you just met me. You don't even know my name."_

"_Okay what's your name?" _

"_Gabriella Montez."_

"_Great, I know your name and you know mine. Can I accompany you to class Gabriella?" _

"_Um…Troy why did you kiss me?" _

"_That was to save our butts from getting in trouble with whoever was walking down the hall. Luckily it was my dad and not someone else."_

"_Oh…"_

"_Now can I walk you to class?" I look up at him. _

"_Yeah sure." We start walking towards Mr. Gordon's room. When we reached it, he opened the door and walked in with me. _

"_Sorry for bringing her in late Mr. Gordon. She was busy with something," Troy said. He smiled at Troy and looked at me. I handed him the pass Coach Bolton had signed. _

"_Okay thanks Troy. You may take your seat Gabriella," Mr. Gordon said. As I pass Troy to get to my seat I heard him whisper, "We're still going to get to know each other more." That statement confused me and it kept pondering in my mind for 2 days until he came up to me. _

"_Hey Gabriella," I heard someone said from behind me. I turned around to see Troy. _

"_Hi Troy," I responded. _

"_Listen I was hoping we get to know each other more over dinner?" _

"_Umm…I don't know Troy." _

"_Please one night. That's all I'm asking for. Just to get to know each other a little bit better. After all you do owe me for not being late to class."_

_I looked at him. "Okay does tonight sound good?" _

"_Sounds great, I'll pick you up at 7." With a smile he walked away._

_(Troy's POV) _

_I'm so happy I get to go out with Gabriella tonight! To tell the truth, I honestly couldn't stop thinking about that kiss we shared in the halls a few days back. I had her on my mind all the time. I can't wait for tonight. _

**AN: Okay this is kind of true story lol of course with some of my fantasies. Enjoy.**


End file.
